Le Passé de Cato
by Angel-Blue-Shy
Summary: Tout le monde pense que Cato n'est qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Mais... Et si, tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Qui était vraiment Cato ? Pour quelle raison tuait-il ainsi? Et si, en réalité, le vrai héros, dans un sens, c'était lui?


Les personnages sont ceux de Suzanne Collins. Sauf Azalia qui sort tout droit de ma tête. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Cato. Il s'appelait Cato. Les Jeux l'avaient changé lui aussi. Mais contrairement à la gagnante ayant le symbole du geai moqueur, lui, il avait sombré dans des ténèbres d'une profondeur si intense que rien ne l'aurait sauvé. Pourtant, en connaissant son histoire, le véritable héros, c'était lui.

Enfant du District 2, son destin était déjà presque entièrement tracé. Dès son plus jeune âge, Cato Hadley avait été entraîné par un maître d'arme particulier dans le cas où un jour, son nom serait tiré au sort lors de la Moisson ou qu'il se porte volontaire. Il faut dire que dans ce District, les volontaires ne manquent pas à l'appellent ! Et il était même parfois compliqué de choisir le tribut.

La futur terreur des 74ème Jeux avait, en réalité, une toute autre personnalité. C'était, dans sa tendre enfance, un garçon rêveur qui espérait devenir volontaire et apporter une victoire de plus aux Jeux. Il voulait devenir un vainqueur, un gagnant fier de ses exploits et riche, admiré de ses compatriotes. Oh oui, il aurait voulu se vanter d'avoir gagner les Hunger Games. Ce rêve, il l'avait eu jusqu'à ses 16 ans.

Tout avait basculé un jour d'hiver. Il avait neigé il y a quelques jours et dans le District, il restait pas mal de traces de la fine poudre blanche qui scintillait sous la lumière du Soleil. Il marchait pour rentrer chez lui. Le paysage splendide qui l'entourait ? Il s'en fichait. Cato était fatigué par son entraînement quotidien. L'entraînement qui le rendait plus fort, plus robuste, plus endurant et qui, un jour, lui permettrait de gagner les Jeux de Panem ! A cette pensée, il sourit.

Soudain, il reçut une boule de neige sur le visage. Surpris, il se mit en colère près à frapper la personne qui avait osé lui faire cela ! Cato n'était pas un garçon calme et au sang-froid. Lui, il lui fallait toujours de l'action ! Il n'hésitait à se battre quand on le provoqué.

Mais la personne en face de lui le déstabilisa. C'était une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Elle prit peur en voyant le visage emplit de rage qu'il affichait et s'enfuit à toute allure.

Cato ne savait rien d'elle. Et quand il y repensait, il n'arrivait même pas à se faire une image de son visage. Elle était blonde ou peut-être rousse ou brune ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il l'aurait croisé dans la rue, il n'aurait pas pu la reconnaître. Mais, il se souvenait d'une chose : son parfum. Une odeur qui le hantait. En s'enfuyant, il avait senti son parfum, l'odeur de pomme, de noisette et de sucre... Une odeur qu'il trouvait charmante, qui l'avait troublé. Juste une odeur ! Il se sentait troublé par une odeur ! N'est-ce pas pathétique ?!

Quelques semaines plus tard, il était avec ses copains à leur entraînement. Rien d'inhabituelle ne devait se produire et pourtant... Le maître d'arme entra.

« Allez bande de faignant ! Hurla-t-il. C'est en vous tournant les pouces que vous comptez devenir des bêtes tueuses ?! »

Cato sourit. Leur entraîneur avait vraiment une façon bien à lui de les motiver. Si on pouvait appeler ça de la motivation bien sûr. Colosse, c'est ainsi que les adolescents appelaient la brute qui leur servait d'entraîneur, c'était un ancien gagnant des Jeux et pour cela, Cato l'admirait. Après l'échauffement, l'ancien vainqueur rassembla ses élèves.

« Nous avons une nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui.

Il semblait fier et souriait, ce qui de sa part était assez rare.

- Ma fille Azalia ! »

Leur entraîneur était rarement fier de quelque chose mais là, c'est limite s'il n'était pas en admiration devant sa fille qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Azalia était une fille tout à fait banale selon Cato. Elle n'avait pas un physique particulier selon lui. Ni laide, ni belle, une fille passe-partout sur laquelle on ne se retourne pas. Il l'observait cependant car tout le monde était intrigué par cette nouvelle camarade. Des cheveux longs châtains attachés pour ne pas la gêner, un visage aux traits grossier avec, tout de même, une pointe de délicatesse, mais infime. Des yeux d'un gris bleuté qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Franchement, jamais Cato n'aurait regardé une fille comme celle-ci, trop banale pour lui !

« Mettez vous par deux pour un petit combat à mains nues ! », ordonna le Colosse.

Tous les élèves obéirent. Cato s'était mis avec un de ses amis, Wren. Cependant, leur instructeur ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Non, Cato, tu te battras contre ma fille. »

Ce dernier regarda Azalia. Elle était plutôt frêle et n'avait pas vraiment de muscles, il devait faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle et pesait de fois sa masse, il allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Cependant, puisque c'était un ordre du Colosse, le garçon ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

Il se demanda ce qui avait pris le père d'Azalia de les faire combattre l'un contre l'autre ! C'est vrai... L'issu du combat était déjà toute faite. Surtout si on prend en compte que Cato est le meilleur combattant de son groupe.

Le coup de sifflet du Colosse annonça le début des combat. Hors de question pour Cato de ménager son adversaire sous prétexte qu'elle était la fille de son entraîneur ou simplement une fille. Il voulait être le meilleur. Il serait le meilleur.

Étrangement, Azalia ne semblait pas inquiète ni avoir peur. Elle attendait qu'il l'attaque. Elle ne bougeait pas, un visage impassible. Cato ne lisait pas de rage, ni l'envie de la victoire, ni la peur. Rien.

Si elle ne comptait pas esquiver, cela serait encore mieux ! Il chargea sur elle, le poing en l'air. Un poing qui s'abattit sur... le vide ! Azalia était d'une rapidité rare qui lui avait permis d'anticiper le coup de son adversaire, qu'elle avait ensuite pu esquiver sans problème.

L'adolescente souriait fièrement. Cato, allongé sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement gémissait de douleur en se tenant le bras. Cette petite peste le lui avait tordu en moins de trois minutes après le début de leur combat ! Il avait été troublé une seule seconde ! Une seule petite seconde !

Azalia venait d'esquiver son attaque et une odeur entra dans les narines du garçon. Une odeur qu'il avait déjà senti. La délicieuse odeur de la fille à la boule de neige ! Pendant qu'il réalisait que c'était elle l'auteure cette boule de neige, Azalia en avait profité. Elle avait l'œil et avait tout de suite vu qu'il était déconcentré alors elle avait saisi sa chance.

Le Colosse frappa dans ses mains admiratif.

« Une championne ! Ma fille vient de te battre mon cher Cato. »

Vaincu par une fille ?! Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter ! Mais, pour prendre sa revanche, il allait devoir attendre que son bras ne le fasse plus souffrir.

Combien de fois s'était-il battu avec cette fille sans muscles ? Combien de fois avait-elle gagné ? Combien de fois avait-il perdu ? La dernière réponse était simple, il avait toujours perdu face à elle et il ne le supportait pas ! Mais à chaque fois, elle le ridiculisait ! Peu importe comment il s'y prenait, elle devinait toujours ses actions et trouvait la faille lors des combats.

Un jour, en ayant assez, il l'avait apostrophée à la fin d'un cours.

« Attends !

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi là...

Un détail que Cato avait remarqué, elle n'aimait pas la violence.

-C'est pas ça. Je veux comprendre.

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'y a-t-il a comprendre ?

-Je veux savoir comment tu arrives à me battre tout le temps.

Azalia soupira. Toujours le même sujet... toujours ! Il y avait autre chose dans la vie que la violence ! Mais cela, personne autour d'elle ne semblait le comprendre !

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre...

Là, Cato ne la croyait pas !

-Pourquoi te bas-tu ?

Elle le regarda puis son regard se fixa sur un drapeau de Panem.

-Je veux être capable de me battre pour un objectif que j'attends depuis longtemps. Et je sais, qu'un jour, je pourrais montrer ma force pour la cause qui me tient à cœur.

Cherchait-elle à faire une énigme ?!

-Tu parles des Hunger Games ? Tu comptes te porter volontaire ?

Elle pouvait gagner. Sa force et sa rapidité était un avantage. Franchement, il ne voudrait pas être contre elle dans les Jeux. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Azalia fixa quelques instants encore le drapeau.

-Non. »

Sa réponse surpris Cato. Si elle ne voulait pas se battre dans le but de remporter les Jeux, pour quoi voulait-elle se battre ? Il ne chercha pas à comprendre d'avantage la drôle de manière de penser de sa voisine.

Cato passait plusieurs heures par jours à s'entraîner. Son objectif n'avait pas changé mais il en avait maintenant un second : battre Azalia. Et aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour pour lui car il avait enfin réussi à remplir son second objectif ! Il l'avait vaincu ! Il souriait de satisfaction. Cato était redevenu le meilleur de ses camarades !

Ils s'étaient affrontés plusieurs fois par la suite. Cato voulait s'assurer que sa victoire n'était pas qu'une simple question de chance. Il la battait à plate couture à chaque fois.

Le garçon aurait voulu la voir déçu de ces défaites répétitives mais elle ne semblait même pas être affectée de toujours perdre face à lui. Et cela faisait rager Cato. Il avait voulu la battre. C'était fait. Mais, elle, elle paraissait indifférente ! C'était le fait qu'elle réagisse ainsi qui l'énervait le plus.

Bien loin de ces pensées, Azalia regardait le ciel nuageux et pluvieux à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. A chaque entraînement, Cato la défiait. C'était devenue une habitude à laquelle la jeune fille en avez assez. Elle n'aimait pas la façon de penser de ce garçon. Il était toujours sûr de lui, prêt à se battre même s'il finissait par blesser son adversaire. Il était trop brutal, fier, arrogant. L'opposé de ce qu'elle était.

Panem... Comment un gouvernement avait-il pu en arriver là ? Sacrifier chaque année vingt-trois personnes tirées au sort pour laisser le plus meurtrier s'en tirer et le faire passer pour un héros. C'était n'importe quoi. La terreur que ces Jeux faisait peser sur la population dégoûtait Azalia.

Un soir, alors qu'elle admirait le ciel étoilé, la jeune fille avait vu une étoile filante. Elle avait fait un vœu. Le vœu d'un jour vivre en liberté sans crainte, sans limite, de se déplacer où et quand elle le voudrait, de choisir son métier et ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie.

A force de se combattre régulièrement, les deux jeunes gens avaient appris à se connaître un peu. Très vite, Azalia avait vu que Cato et elle avait des goûts en commun. Par exemple, le blond aimait lire, ce qui avait grandement surpris la jeune fille. Ils aimaient les même musiques.

Finalement, d'adversaires, ils étaient passés à bon amis. Puis, de bons amis à grands amis. Cato avait fini par l'apprécier bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Azalia adorait passer du temps en compagnie du blond. Parfois, ils se confiaient des secrets ou des choses personnelles.

Le garçon s'était rendu compte un jour qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié avec Azalia. Il souhaitait pouvoir l'enlacer, et même, l'embrasser. Il rougit un peu à cette idée. Et oui, Cato, le si cruel Cato avait été capable de rougir ! Il avait même été extrêmement stressé, gêné et mal à l'aise d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille.

C'était au printemps. Au début du printemps. La nature commençait à se réveiller de son sommeil hivernale faisant de nouveau fleurir et bourgeonner les plantes redonnant de la verdure au paysage, il y a peu encore, enneigé. L'entraînement venait de se finir et Cato avait proposé à son amie de la raccompagnée. Elle avait acceptait. Sur le chemin, ils étaient passés dans un parc et c'était là qu'il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains afin de se déclarer. Il n'avait pas fait un grand discours. Juste : « Azalia, sors avec moi ». Son visage était d'une neutralité totale mais la jeune fille savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle sourit avant de se jeter dans les bras de Cato. En vérité, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle espérait que le garçon lui dise ces mots.

Jamais Cato ni Azalia n'avaient été aussi heureux. Ils se retrouvaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. La jeune fille avait fait part de son dégoût pour le gouvernement à celui qu'elle aimait en lui disant qu'elle espérait un jour que tout changerait et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait appris à se battre. Un jour, elle se battrait pour la liberté de Panem.

Cato l'avait écouté avec attention. Elle lui aurait dit cela quelques mois auparavant, il aurait rit d'elle. Après tout, lui, son rêve était de remporté les Jeux. Mais maintenant, son point de vue avait changé. Elle avait changé sa vision du monde et son cœur.

Malheureusement, tous ses mois et même, au final, quelques années de bonheur étaient vouées à être réduites à néant par la Moisson. Cette année, les 74ème Hunger Games allaient avoir lieu.

Le jour de la Moisson le nom de Cato avait été tiré. Il était le tribut du District 2. Le visage fermé par l'impassibilité, il était monté sur l'estrade, près de l'hôtesse. Il avait alors lancé un rapide regard sur la foule pour croiser celui de sa Azalia. Sons visage, d'ordinaire, si doux et souriant était décomposé par la tristesse.

Il n'avait eu que quelques minutes pour lui faire ses adieux. Dès qu'elle était entré dans la pièce, il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la serrer fort. Cato avait sentit son doux parfum qui, lors de leur première rencontre, l'avait ensorcelé. Elle l'avait embrassé avec une telle hâte et douceur que le cœur du combattant avait raté un battement.

« Je t'aime, lui avait-il chuchotait entre deux baisers.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui avait-elle répondu en pleurant.

Cato avait essuyé ses larmes du bout des doigts en effleurant sa peau.

-Je gagnerai, pour toi. Pour te revoir, pour sentir ton parfum, me plonger dans ton regard, t'embrasser, admirer ton sourire. »

Azalia n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à la touchante déclaration de sa moitié. Un pacificateur était entré et la faisait sortir malgré les cris qu'elle poussait pour pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Cato.

Il gagnerait. Pour elle. Oui, il gagnerait.

Le jour de la parade, quand il était descendu de son char, il avait fixé la fille du District 12, Katniss Everdeen avec neutralité mêlé de colère. En la voyant, il avait tout de suite compris. Elle avait ce truc en plus qui la différenciait des autres tributs. Elle avait l'aura d'une gagnante. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Cato.

Dans sa chambre, il avait repensé au vœu d'Azalia. C'est alors qu'il prit une décision. Il allait faire un changement de stratégie. Il savait qu'il ne remporterait pas les Jeux, qu'il allait en mourir. Et s'il ne gagnerait pas, c'était parce qu'une autre personne devait les remporter : Katniss Everdeen. Il en était persuadé.

Depuis, il avait fait preuve d'arrogance et de mépris voir de violence avec les autre tributs. Ce masque le couvrait nuit et jours jusque dans l'arène. Même s'il savait qu'il allait perdre, il refusait de mourir avant de ne pas être certain qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en plaçant ses espoirs en cette fille à qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

Les jours passés, il tuait de sang-froid les tributs sur son passage. Il ne le faisait pas par plaisir mais, de toute manière, ils étaient voués à disparaître alors, au lieu de les faire souffrir, Cato avait préféré leur donner une fin rapide le faisant passé pour un monstre devant tout les monde.

Il était allé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Quand ils n'étaient plus que trois tributs, le garçon savait que c'était à son tour. Il avait tenu son rôle jusqu'au bout, gardant ce masque sur le visage.

Sa dernière pensée avait été pour Azalia. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire plus souvent qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait...

Katniss était devenue le symbole de la rébellion. Parmi ceux qui la suivait, Azalia était présente. Personne à part elle, ne connaissait la vérité sur Cato et, ce secret, elle le garderait pour elle.

Elle s'était battue pour la liberté de Panem comme beaucoup d'autres. Elle avait cru en le geai moqueur. Elle avait péri de la main d'un Pacificateur lors d'un mouvement de révolte.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus :) Si vous avez des avis ou des commentaires ou des critiques sur ce texte, n'hésitez pas!


End file.
